Its Only Forever
by blindingxlights
Summary: Galileo & Scaramouche. Set after and during 'Who Wants to Live Forever'. The title is from 'Underground' by David Bowie. May write a second part, but for now, its just a oneshot.


_Then if I have you're love, dying doesn't really matter at all, does it?_

There, he'd done it. The moment he said those words, I knew everything had changed. The world seemed to shift, and there was a look in his eyes I had never seen before. All I know is that no one had ever looked at me like that, ever. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. It was all too much to take in. He'd said the words, the words I never thought I'd hear said to me. _I love you, Scaramouche_. & I answered him the same thing. _I love you too, Gaz_. He made some quirky remark about me calling him by his full name, for once. _I love you too, Galileo Figaro_. He clasped my hand in his. His hand felt hot and clammy, but it fit. His touch was like electricity, I felt it the moment he touched my skin. This was something I had never felt before and it terrified me. No, this couldn't be happening. I couldn't believe I was falling and had no control over it. I stood up and quickly turned away from him. I was feeling all the walls I'd spent so long building crumbing before me. I placed my hands over my face to try and compose myself. I could feel him standing behind me momentarily, the heat radiating from his body. One of his hands slowly slipped around my waist and settled on my abdomen. I could feel his other hand on my neck slowly pushing my hair aside. I gasped involuntary as he lightly kissed along the side of my neck. My skin tingled under his lips and I had to breathe deeply to at least _try_ to remian calm. After a moment, he stopped and wrapped both his arms tightly around me, pressing his face into the side of my hair;

"Scara, you're trembling," he said, breaking the silence.

"I'm...scared," I whispered after a pause, sighing deeply as I leaned into his embrace.

"Of what?"

"Everything. This, being with you, the danger we're in. I'm scared of all the control you have over me without knowing it. Most of all I fear we'll get caught and you will be killed, I... I don't think I could bear it."

_touch my tears with your lips, touch my world with your fingertips; & we can have forever, and we can love forever._

I felt his hands grip onto my shoulders to turn me around to face him. His eyes shone and a smile lit up his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but was seemingly lost for words. He cupped both his hands around my face and pulled me towards him, but stopped when we were mere millimetres apart, "I love you," he whispered, then closed the remaining gap between us and kissed me fully, for the first time. I'd kissed several guys before, but it was nothing like this. His lips were soft and felt warm against mine. I shuddered as his hands ran down my back and grip onto my hips. I pulled away after a few minutes to catch my breath. He sat down on the edge of the old van, and pulled me to sit opposite him. He kissed me again, this time with more passion. I was sure I groaned when he broke the kiss and moved his lips back to my neck. I felt the weight of his body start to push me down so I shifted until I was lying on my back with him on top of me. His mouth continued its assault on my neck and his shaky fingers reached for the tie on the front of my corset. But he suddenly stopped, and I looked up and him questionably, "Are you s-sure?" he asked cautiously. God, I don't think I'd ever been more sure of anything. I simply nodded and kissed him fiercely. He obviously didn't need much convincing, and proceeded to untie the lace that held my corset together. I will still incredibly scared. We had no idea of the danger that laid ahead, or of what would happen to us in the morning. But just for tonight, we could forget about everything. Tonight, it was just him and I, together.

* * *

Short I know, I may re-write it to make it longer in the future. Lyrics are _'Who Wants to Live Forever'_ by Queen. Title is from _'Underground'_ by David Bowie. 


End file.
